


In the Room

by KrisseDeKovats



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, written by not native english person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisseDeKovats/pseuds/KrisseDeKovats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigrun walks into a Room, and meet Onni. Their first talk face to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Room

**Author's Note:**

> point of views for both.
> 
>  
> 
> [hungarian version](http://tinojako.blogspot.hu/2016/06/egy-szobaban-in-room.html)

"Wait here until we finish."

That was the last words I have understood. We finally returned to Sweden yesterday. We are in Mora now and I was sent off for some reason to this room. There was only one guy sitting here, so I thought to sit next to him and start a little talk with him while waiting. Time goes faster then, am I right? Of course I am.

“Hello, we have never met before, am I right? Who you were again? I can’t remember what they have said, if they did.”

He stares at me with a confused expression. Okay, I frown a little for a second, then tried to make my own expression less imitating. He is not a Swede, he might not understand me. Great, I never thought I would need a language to communicate; I’ve never needed any back at home.

Let’s take out my Icelandic. “You speak Icelandic?” I was not even sure I say it right, but he seemed to understand. He answered it with a longer sentence, which I could not understand beside few words I have heard before.

Well, I shook mean head. “Sorry But I didn’t get what you are saying!” I answered, however not in Icelandic, so he give me another confused expression.

I have a guess, he must be the Finnish guy; the brother of the puffy hair girl, Tuuri’s. He has a similar expression what the little Twig kept showing, especially at the first few days. He started checking the door and the small corridor for anyone else.

I leaned back on the couch and places my hands behind my head while crossing my legs. a comfortable position. I kept an eye on him and give him a smile. He seemed actually pretty cool guy. He was a mage too, right? but he seems pretty different from Lalli, he seems strong. He seems way stronger. Can he even lift height like Mikkel did many times? I really wish to see him doing something sometime? Too bad he was not in our little team, I am sure I would get along with him well.

\------------------------------------

Everyone is busy now in the house, but I am not really needed into these work, they are not my thing. I better wait until they finish.

Someone entered the room, but not someone I know. She just hopped next to me on the couch looking at me. She said something, but I could not get a word from her speech.

What should I say now? Who is she? I am sure she was in the team, but I did not remember her name.

“You speak Icelandic?” She asked. Oh, she speaks Icelandic? Good!

“Yes, I do enough for a small chat. When the finish with the small discussion? I’d like to talk to my sister about our return to Finland soon.”

She is shaking head now with a smile. I was wrong. She does not understand any Icelandic? She said something in her language, which I could not understand again. I sighed a little. It is pointless to keep trying. Where is Tuuri already? What is taking so long? I could not disturb them now.

She leaned back on the couch and still looking at me. She was smiling at me. At me? Why? I can’t look at her, I am trying to keep my eyes on the door to see if anyone is coming. Is she still staring at me? I looked at her in the corner of my eye. Yes, she did. What is in her mind now?

Someone should come. I think I am blushing now.


End file.
